


Так надо

by Emiliya



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, Gen, Out of Character, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:55:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25317157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emiliya/pseuds/Emiliya
Summary: Италия всегда улыбался. Просто потому, что так надо.
Relationships: Germany/North Italy (Hetalia)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Так надо

Италия никогда не впадал в депрессии. Он не понимал, каково это.

Италия всегда улыбался. Просто потому, что _так надо_.

Италия ненавидел войны, махал белым флагом и продолжал верить в лучшее. Ведь кто-то же должен это делать, верно?

Италия уже давно отчаялся изменить хоть что-то в этом мире, но не признается в этом никому, даже самому себе. _Особенно_ самому себе.

Италия любит пасту, красивых девушек и Германию. Странное сочетание, странные вкусы и не менее странное тому всему объяснение - это же _Италия_. Всего лишь бесполезный Италия. 

Италия часто плачет. И не потому, что ему и вправду страшно или больно. Просто потому, что для того, чтобы все время улыбаться, нужно выливать слезы заранее.

Италия не любит ссориться с Германией. В такие моменты ему _действительно_ больно, и плачет он потому, что _не может_ сдерживать эту боль.

Италия всегда идет мириться первым. Потому что не любит, когда ссоры затягиваются. Тогда внутри скапливается какое-то напряжение, от которого в груди будто сворачивается комок боли. А стоит такой длительной ссоре завершится, комок взорвется. И тогда опять придется плакать из-за _настоящей_ боли.

Италия никогда не изменял Германии. Да, он часто флиртует с девушками. Но дальше пары комплиментов он никогда не заходил и заходить не собирается - Италия любит _только_ Германию.

Италия слушает грустную музыку. Это его единственная отдушина для грусти - бесполезный Италия _не может_ быть несчастным. Если это произойдет, случится конец света.

Италия, на самом деле, довольно часто впадает в депрессии, просто не любит говорить об этом. Он просто старается побольше сидеть дома, не выходя на улицу, а на все расспросы отвечает дежурным "Все в порядке", улыбается и зовет поесть пасты, начиная рассказывать о "красавице, которую он встретил вчера".

Италия, если быть честным, устал улыбаться. Но _не_ улыбаться он _не может_. Потому что тогда случится апокалипсис. Потому что тогда его _прорвет_. Потому что хоть кто-то _должен_ всегда улыбаться.

Италия часто поет. Это одно из тех занятий, которое ему _действительно_ нравится.

Италия не часто ссорится с Германией. Но когда это происходит, тут же бежит мириться, потому что иначе будет _слишком_ больно. Даже если виноват не он, легче хотя бы _попытаться_ извиниться.

Италия _ненавидит_ это чувство, когда в груди, где-то между легкими, будто сворачивается что-то черное, а к горлу подкалывает ком. В такие моменты хочется рыдать, рыдать навзрыд, просто для того, чтобы _выплеснуть_ все это. Но он не может. Нельзя. 

Италия всегда сглатывает все оскорбления и обиды. И бежит извиняться первым - кто, если не он? Легче унизиться один раз, чем потом расплачиваться и вспоминать всю жизнь. Жаль только, что это происходит уже _далеко_ не первый раз.

Италия знает, что у него есть Япония. Тот самый верный друг, который всегда выслушает и даст совет. Но рассказывать слишком сложно - его может _прорвать_.

Италия помнит о своем старшем братике. Но что делать, если даже перед ним чувствуешь себя виноватым просто за желание побыть в одиночестве хотя бы день?

Италия всей душой проклинает ссоры и свою слабость. Признаться Германии? Нет! Никогда, ни в коем случае! Он не поймет, не примет, Италия не хочет разрушать то подобие дружбы между ними! 

Италия проклинает себя.

Почему нельзя просто перестать быть собой? Почему нельзя просто перестать перед всеми унижаться? Почему нельзя просто перестать сдерживаться?!

Италия не знает.  
Италия просто продолжает улыбаться, извиняться первым, есть пасту и петь.

Ведь он же Италия. Бесполезный Италия, который всегда улыбается. Просто потому, что _так надо_.

**Author's Note:**

> Поскольку Книга Фанфиков расстраивает меня всё больше и больше, я решила всё-таки перенести свои работы сюда. По крайней мере пока что.


End file.
